


Juno Steel and the Christmas Con

by Sunshine_and_fuckin_rainbows



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: AU, M/M, a hallmark Christmas au, ben lives au, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_and_fuckin_rainbows/pseuds/Sunshine_and_fuckin_rainbows
Summary: Juno Steel hates Christmas, despite the fact that it’s his birthday, and that his brother seemed to love it.But Juno has more important problems than his holiday woes, like the string of thefts around Hyperion, and this mysterious stranger who keeps running into him





	1. A crime at the Yoshiro Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who helped me beta!

Hyperion City. A city aglow with lights. Moreso this time of year, where people run around frantically trying to buy things for one another, running themselves ragged in the name of ‘festivities’. The cold wind was bitter and frigid, pulling at the detective who was trying to make his way through the crowded streets, pointedly ignoring the twinkling lights strung between buildings. Juno Steel sighed. Christmas was over a month away, yet people were acting like it was tomorrow. There was still a whole holiday before Christmas, but it seems like the whole damn city forgot. 

Juno pushed through the people as politely as he could, pulling his jacket in closer to try to stave off the chill. He was heading towards his latest job. Hyperion socialite Isabella Yoshiro had called him in after a third exhibit of hers had been broken into, and the HCPD had made no progress. 

The Yoshiro gallery was expansive, with crystal pillars climbing up to the intricate murals above. Expensive art and statues lined the walls, stretching down the corridors to specific exhibits in the galleries. The whole thing would be breathtaking, if it weren’t blocked off with thick yellow police tape. It seems that while the HCPD was gone, the scene was still closed to the public. Juno ignored the tape, ducking under to find the actual scene of the crime. 

Before he could make it very far, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned, and found himself face to face with Isabella Yoshiro herself. She was immaculate, with her long purple hair stylishly pinned back. Her heels allowed her to tower over Juno, with her suit sharp and clean, with subtle vine patterns weaving through the dark green fabric. She smiled, a tinge of worry cracking her professional demeanor. “Juno Steel, thank you for coming on such short notice, especially during the holiday weekend.” 

He just waves her off, shrugging in response. “Can you lead me to the scene?”

She nods, and starts to lead him through the expansive halls. “Of course, Detective.” 

After a moment of walking, they stop in a large domed room, with a pedestal laying empty in the center of the room. Juno walked up, inspecting the empty display. “Something tells me you’re not showing off shards of glass here.”

“An astute observation.” Isabella says flatly as she strides next to him, staring at the empty case. “The Venusian Rubies. One of the most priceless jewelry collections in the solar systems.”

Juno vaguely remembers seeing pictures of the jewels, but he found them gaudy and unappealing. But what did he know, he was just a detective. He took a quick look around, noting a couple of cameras on the corners. “Can I see the recordings of last night?”

“That’s just it, detective. All the cameras were cut, with the guards none the wiser. Don’t bother asking the guards either, as they are still in the hospital, unconscious. Luckily they aren’t dead from their injuries, but it’s unlikely they’ll remember.”

“Oh, um.. Sorry to hear that.”

She sighs, her eyes still focused on the pedestal. “They’ll be fine, but we need to find whoever is doing this. These jewels, as well as the Persephonian Crystal and Plutonian paintings stolen earlier, were extremely valuable pieces of history. The police are useless, unwilling to put in the work.” she turned to Juno, her deep brown eyes alight with determination, “That’s why I called you, Steel. The Kanagawas speak highly of you.”

“That’s not very comforting, actually-” 

“-Which is why I know that you can find this thief and bring back the artifacts.”

Juno shrugged, nodding at the socialite, “I’ll look into it.” 

She smiles at him, her eyes serious. “Thank you, Detective. Please, stay as long as you need, and I trust you can see yourself out.” She gives him a single nod, and strides out of the room, surely heading to different engagements she had. 

Juno took a further look around, but even he had to admit that this thief knew what they were doing. Aside from the glass from the shattered display and some plasma knife marks on a back door, there were no traces of the robber. If he weren’t actively trying to find them, he would be pretty impressed with their skills. 

He was so impressed, in fact, that he was startled when his comms notified him of a text.

_Ben: Hey, u coming over tonite or what?? I made pasta!_

“Shit!” Juno had completely forgotten that he had promised his brother to come over. The lady may not be fond of holidays, but he found it increasingly hard to deny Ben his silly ideas, like having a dinner the night before Thanksgiving. 

Once he was sure that he collected all of his supplies, Juno rushed out of the gallery, bracing himself against the frozen air and crowded streets. 

It seemed that he didn’t have to worry about the cold for long, as his sweater and jacket were suddenly doused with some hot liquid, with the person spilling them knocking him to the ground. Juno fell. Hard. It took him a moment to catch his breath. He glared at the figure. “Hey, watch it!”

The man sprawled on the sidewalk next to him sat up with a groan. He was tall, his limbs struggling to right himself on the icy surface. He wore a thick christmas sweater that was peeking out from a very stylish leather jacket. His bright red heels matching his obnoxiously loud sweater. A deeper red framed his lips, a deep grimace revealing a mouth of sharp fox teeth. Black hair fell into his face, shaken out of place from the fall. He blinked at juno, stunning green eyes shining from thick-framed glasses. “Oh, oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn’t see you there!” 

Juno felt his heart stutter, and it was more than the cold reddening his face. “It’s fine, just watch where you’re going.” 

Juno got up, holding out a hand for the stranger. He gratefully took Juno’s hand, steadying himself on his heels. The detective was hit with a strong perfume, a mix of exotic spices swimming through Juno’s head pleasantly. 

“Oh no, your shirt!” The handsome man was frowning, looking at the growing coffee stain on Juno. Miraculously, there wasn’t a drop on him. 

“Hey, it’s not the worst thing that someone has thrown at me.” He tried to wave it off as a joke, but the stranger only continued to fret.

“I can’t believe how clumsy I was, and such a lovely lady caught in my fall!”

“...What?” Did he just call Juno lovely? Usually people swore at him when they ran into him on the streets.

“Here, let me make it up to you, can I buy you a coffee? One that won’t go straight onto your sweater.”

Juno felt his face warming up again, ”Now wait a minute, who the hell are you?” He flinched at his own question. Luckily the stranger didn’t seem to mind the outburst. 

“Oh, where are my manners! My name is Comet. Comet Fleur. And you are?”

“Juno Steel.”

“Juno.” His name rolled off of Comet’s tongue like warm honey in tea, making the lady’s heart beat through his chest. “What a beautiful name. Well, Juno, may I buy you a drink?”

“I’m, I’m sorry, but I’m actually late for dinner. My brother will kill me if im any later than I already am.” Juno shuddered as he imagined Benzaiten dramatically explaining why these holliday dinners are so important. 

Comet‘s face fell into a sad frown. “Of course, then I shouldn’t keep you waiting.” 

Juno nodded. “Yeah, I should go, but this was fun, I guess…” he started to head into the crowds, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. 

“Juno, wait!” Comet called, letting go of juno. “You dropped your wallet.”

“Oh! Uh, thanks.” Odd, his wallet was usually buried deep in his jacket, along with his coms and whatever snack Rita hid in there for him to discover later. That fall must have knocked him harder than he thought. He grabbed his wallet and shoved it into his pocket. 

“Be careful with that, you don’t want that wondering off now.” he smiled as if he told an inside joke. “Well, goodbye Juno Steel, I hope we meet again soon.” 

As fast as he was there, Comet Fleur was gone in the sea of people.

It was only later that he discovered the comms number slipped in between the creds.


	2. Dinner with Benzaiten Steel

Juno brushed through the crowds filling the Hyperion streets. People rushed between the towering buildings, hoping to find some way out of the cold. Not even the false cheer in the air could stave off the chill. Despite the wintery air, Juno Steel found himself oddly warm. Mostly, it was due to the large coffee currently re dyeing his white sweater, but his cheeks were warm thinking about the man who put it there.

Comet Fleur, a passing moment in a sea of people, a man whose smile was as sweet as his taste in coffee.

Juno was already halfway to Benten’s house when he noticed. Slipped in between the bills in his wallet was a scrap of paper with a name and a number. Comet Fleur’s comms number. The surprisingly delicate script scribbled out on a scrap of paper that also had what Juno can only assume was a code he didn't understand. He idly wondered if he could crack it by the time he entered his brothers apartment.

Benzaiten’s place was as orderly as ever, the tiny entrance hallway completely covered in photos, some of past performances or particularly pretty scenery, but most of the two of them. Anywhere from birthdays and events, to one of a picnic Ben insisted they go on, all these memories and moments lovingly framed and shown off. Just beyond was the living room, with well worn and mismatched furniture creating an inviting area. 

“Supersteel, is that you?” a call came out from the room over, the same place that the smell of garlic and tomatoes originated.

“Yeah, hey,” Juno sauntered over, tempted by the smell of spaghetti. 

Ben turned at Juno’s footsteps, a spoon loosely held in his hand. A wide smile spread across his lips coated in a sparkly lip gloss. His long hair was intricately braided, hanging loosely about shoulder length, a few specks of pasta sauce on the tips. A star shape scar bloomed on his left cheek, a memory of harsher times. But he wasn’t dwelling on that now, as his delight was just as vibrant as his rainbow glitter crop top. “Hey! I was wondering when you would finally show, or if you forgot again,” he blinked at his twin. “Nice sweater, grab a drink before you got here?”

Juno looked down at his sweater, already accepting that its most likely ruined. “Uh, someone knocked me over on my way here.” 

“Oh, Juno that sucks! I’m sorry, did you tell them off?”

“He gave me his number,.” the lady immediately regretted saying that as Benten’s face lit up, eyes glittering in the way that tends to get him in trouble. “Hey, don’t. I'm probably not going to message him anyway.”

“Why? Was he rude?” Benzaiten stirred his noodles idly, his entire focus directed at Juno. “Well, I mean he must not have been great, he ruined your shirt-”

Juno sighed, resigned to his fate, “No, he wasn’t rude. He was very charming, in fact. Even if his choice of sweater was horrible.

Ben grinned, taking his finished pasta to the table, with juno leading behind. “Oh, a holiday sweater already? That’s my kind of man. Now tell me, is this mysterious coffee drinker cute? Did you get his name? Tell me everything!” 

“Come on, Ben, can we eat? The last thing we need is a play by play of that.” Juno slumped into the chair, frowning at his twin.

Ben pretended to ponder. “Hmm, nope. Story first, food after. Better hurry before it gets cold.” 

The lady gave an overdramatic groan. “Fine. His name is Comet Fleur. He’s tall, black hair, nice glasses, he ran into me, dumped his drink, apologized, offered to buy me a drink, and slipped his number into my wallet when I dropped it. Are you happy? Can I eat?”

His twin grinned wildly, but relinquished the spoon to the spaghetti, “Ohhh, you like-like him, huh?”

Juno froze, a heaping tangle of noodles hanging in the air, “I what?!”

“You’re in love, aren’t ya Supersteel?”

“It’s a bit quick for love, don’t ya think? And anyway, it’s not going to go anywhere, I’m not messaging him. Now come on, what about you? How's your play going?”

Benzaiten squinted, clearly remembering the topic for later, before brightening. “Oh, really really well! The Nutcracker is a classic, and the dances are coming along nicely.”

Juno half listened, with his main priority to see how much pasta he could stuff into his mouth at any given point. He loved his brother dearly, for infinite reasons, and his cooking was definitely one of them. He would admit that he was decent himself, but if performing arts didn't work out for Benzaiten Steel, he would have one hell of a career as a chef. “Oh. That's good.”

Ben was taking smaller bites, clearly more interested in talking. “It really is! And the showrunner introduced me to the tech team today, and I think they're going to do well! Two of them, this lovely wife wife duo, are really cool! One of them, Buddy, is very professional, and everyone seems to like her!”

“Wait, her name is Buddy?” 

“A fitting name, I know. And her wife, Vespa, she’s a bit grumpy, but she’s a tech genius, so I can’t complain.”

“Oh, well that’s-”

“But wait, I haven’t gotten to the best part!” Ben interrupted him, nearly vibrating with excitement. “They brought their friend, his name is Jet, and he is the most helpful person on my team! He’s a bit quiet, but when he does speak, he is filled with good ideas!”

Juno raised his eyebrows, looking at his brother, “Oh? You have a crush yourself, it seems.”

“What?”

“Hey, what do I know, I’m just a detective, don’t really know much, but if I had to guess, I would think that you’ve caught some feelings for this Jet.”

“No! Well, maybe?” Benten hung his head, his braids dangerously close to adding more pasta sauce to them as they swayed forward. “Ugh, I doubt it will go anywhere, I have to remain professional.” 

“Aww, little Benny, a cute little crush.” Juno avoided the chunk of noodles thrown at his head.

“You shut your mouth, coffee boy!” 

“Hey now, there’s no need to waste good pasta!” Juno smirked wildly. “Hey, I’ll be right back, I need to see if I can save this sweater.” 

Juno headed to the bathroom, taking his sweater off to try to rinse it out. As he let the sink water run over the stained fabric, he found his mind drifting. Black hair and green eyes and that cologne that speaks of exotic planets. The lady sighed. He might have a bit more of a crush than he would like. For just a moment, he indulges in the thought that he would text Comet, they would go on some dates, silly dinners and large smiles and looped arms, a sickly sweet dream. It was a dream Juno couldn’t have. He was so busy with work, he couldn’t give someone the attention they needed. He barely had enough time for Benzaiten and Rita, and they forced their way in when he forgot to be social. No, he couldn’t put Fleur through that, he deserved better.

Juno frowned at the now soaked sweater in his hands. The stain lightened slightly, but it would take a miracle to save it. He’ll let Rita take a look at it, she is amazing with clothes. He left it hanging on a hook, and pads towards Ben’s room. “Hey, I’m gonna borrow one of your sweaters!” 

There was a pause from the other room, “Yeah, okay! Just not the rainbow sequin one, that’s for tomorrow!”

“Gotcha,” he looked through the gaudy sweaters in the closet, frowning slightly. His brother was a fashion disaster. He took particular care to ignore anything with more than four colors crammed into it. Eventually he settles on a pastel pink and purple sweater, and strode out of the room. 

Dinner was already cleaned up, and Benten is texting away on his comms in the living room, smiling widely. He is dramatically splayed on his awful orange couch, comms held above his head. The second Juno came in, he stopped immediately, trying to look innocent. And that is when Juno realized that those weren’t Ben’s comms. “Benzaiten Cornelius Steel, what the hell are you doing with my comms!?”

“What? What are you talking about? Your comms? I didn’t even know that you h-” he was cut off as Juno jumped on him, trying to wrestle the device from him. “Juno, hey! Let go! Just a few more minutes!” he tossed Juno off of him, and was pulled to the ground by the detective’s hands on his shoulders.

They struggled for a moment, Benten slipping out of Juno’s holds as fast as Juno could grab him. But juno was nothing if not determined. “GIVE IT BACK YOU ASSHOLE!” 

“NO!”

Juno managed to pin his twin’s arm, and quickly grabbed his comms, sitting on Ben for good measure. Said traitor of a brother was writhing under him, completely pinned. He unlocked it, and found it opened to his texts. Specifically texts to Comet Fleur. 

Juno froze, “What did you do?” 

“Well, you weren’t going to text him, and clearly you like him!”

Juno ignored his brother, instead opening the texts. 

_ Juno: hey Comet, it’s Juno._

_Comet <3: Juno! I hoped you would find my note! _

_Juno: in the wallet, very clever. ;) i was hoping i could still take you up on that coffee?_

_Comet <3: Absolutely! When are you free?_

_Juno: well, tomorrow i have dinner with my brother and friends, but im free friday?_

_Comet <3: Friday sounds good! Shall i meet you at the shop from earlier? Around three? _

Juno read and reread the texts, processing what just happened. “You, got me a date?”

Benzaiten had given up struggling at this point, laying slumped against his own carpet. “Juno, you deserve to have a nice time.”

He should decline. He should tell Fleur that it was a prank from his brother, let the man live his life without worrying about Detective Juno Steel. But he remembered that perfume, those warm hands, that dazzling smile. He remembered the way that he looked at the lady…

_ Juno: three sounds great. _


	3. The first date

Thanksgiving went by too quickly, in Juno’s opinion. He spent the whole day at Benzaiten's house, helping cook an outrageous amount of food, more than even the two of them, with Ben’s bottomless stomach, could eat. After both were too full to think, they both plopped onto his hideous orange couch and fell asleep to some silly romance stream, the comfort and warmth filling Juno's heart. But soon that evening passed, and Juno bid his brother goodbye and sleepily wandered his way home.

Juno was awoken by a loud chime in his ear. Sunlight streamed through the lines in his curtains, painting his rumpled sheets with stripes. He lazily slapped his bed until he found the offending coms tucked between his pillow and headboard. After letting his eyes adjust to the bright screen, he finally opened his messages. 

_ Comet <3: hope your holidays were pleasant! I can’t wait to see you today! _

_ _Juno sprang out of bed. He had a date in two hours, and he still had to stop at the office! He put on the nicest sweater he found in his laundry bin, swearing at his lack of foresight to do his laundry. He decided that his lavender one was good enough and wiggled into it. His makeup was shoved into his coat pocket, with Juno hoping he’ll have time to apply it, but doubting that he would get the chance._ _

_ _The streets of Hyperion never seemed to be empty, people brushing past each other harshly. Juno was in such a rush, he didn’t even bother to avoid the other citizens, bumping into their shoulders and ignoring their calls of annoyance. _ _

_ _As he approached his office, he could already hear the muted christmas music coming from inside. Juno sighed in annoyance. Rita agreed to wait to celebrate the annoyingly festive holiday until after Thanksgiving, which meant that today was her first day of freedom. _ _

_ _Despite the too loud music, Rita called out excitedly as soon as he walked in. “Mistah Steel! How was your thanksgiving?! Ben invited me this year, but I already promised Franny that i would go to her paintball tournament, and of course I had to, who else would throw paint at the loser-” _ _

_ _“Thanksgiving was fine, Rita. Can you turn this down? I think my ears are bleeding!”_ _

_ _She huffed at him, but turned the carols down to an almost-reasonable level. “I swear boss, you’re no fun!” she looked him up and down, noting his attempts of dressing up. “Woow boss, you look nice today!” _ _

_ _“Oh thanks, I have a date in a bit-”_ _

_ _“A DATE!?! You’re not nearly dressed enough! You have to make a good impression!!” _ _

_ _“You just said I looked nice-”_ _

_ _“I did, and you do, but not nice enough for the love of your life!”_ _

_ _Juno allowed himself to be pushed into Rita's chair, where she was already pulling out her makeup, as well as somehow grabbing Juno's as well. He made a face at her turned back. “I wouldn’t say ‘love of my life’ quite yet. I’ve only met him once, and he spilled coffee on me.”_ _

_ _She smiled widely as she turned to him, holding a lot more colors of makeup than he anticipated. “Oh boss, that is so cute! It’s meant to be, I can tell! Now, we don’t have any prettier outfits here, so what you’re wearing will do, but let’s get this makeup settled!”_ _

_ _She flitted and danced around him, applying makeup seemingly at random. Juno tried to complain or move out of her chair, but each time, she kept him still with a noise of disapproval and a surprisingly strong hand. He grumbled as she finished, a bright smile threatening to break her face. “Here, Mistah Steel, you’re all done!!”_ _

_ _She shoved her hand mirror into his hands, and he grabbed it nervously. He looked… really nice actually. A warm peach lipstick shimmered softly, with a matching shadow above his eyes. Golden glitter eyeliner flared out slightly on each side, catching the light in dazzling sparkles. He blinked, watching the various shimmery eyeshadows move with his lids. “Rita, this looks great.”_ _

_ _“I know! You’re very pretty boss. Your date is a very lucky person, now, tell me everything!” _ _

_ _Juno sighed overdramatically, getting ready to answer a lot of questions, when he noticed the clock on the wall. “I’m late!” he hopped up out of his secretary’s chair, swearing quietly. “I’ll tell you later, Rita, but I should have left ten minutes ago!” _ _

_ _He pulled his coat back on, pausing only to let Rita wrap his pink scarf around his neck, and he headed out into the cold, his heels clacking obnoxiously against the icy ground. He dashed between people, hoping that Comet Fleur was fashionably late. If he wasn’t, the lady could probably make up some excuse about the streets being crowded, which wasn’t exactly a lie. _ _

_ _The coffee shop was warm and inviting as he stepped inside, allowing a moment to relish in the heat. He was quickly interrupted by a voice nearby. “Juno, there you are! I was worried you may have gotten lost!” _ _

_ _Juno turned, and his breath was stolen from him. Comet was striding over, emerald eyes glittering brightly. He wore a simple black sweater with a fire red leather coat on top. His hair was carefully styled, a single curl hung forward, dancing just above his eyebrows. His smile was warm, but his sharp teeth glinted like he would be just as happy to kill someone. The five inch black heels he wore looked like they could complete the job._ _

_ _Comet paused momentarily. “Juno, you look stunning.” The lady figured a cold breeze bust have blown in, because Fleur’s face turned slightly pink. “Please, have a seat, let me grab you a drink.” he felt a gentle hand lead him towards a table nestled softly in the back. _ _

_ _Fleur gave a soft grin. “What can I get for you? I figured this one can be on me, since last time it was on you.” _ _

_ _Juno tried to hide his eye roll, but considering that soft look turned very proud, he mustn’t have hidden it well. “I’ll have a caramel coffee, hot.” _ _

_ _The tall man nodded, heading to the counter, giving Juno a precious moment alone. He felt himself falling. Hard. Juno tried to shake it away. He didn’t even know the man, it was a bit too soon for this. _ _

_ _Before he could ponder further, his date slid into the seat across from Juno, sliding over a way too large coffee in front of him, his other hand brandishing a seasonal monstrosity of peppermint and chocolate curls, doused in whip cream. Juno could smell the sugar wafting off of it, watching in mild fascination as Fleur took a satisfied sip from the cup._ _

_ _“So, when not brightening the streets with your beauty, what does the great Juno Steel do in his free time?” _ _

_ _Juno tried to fight the blush on his face that was bubbling up in time with the groan. So, Comet was overdramatic. He should have known. “Uhh.. I’m a detective.” _ _

_ _“Oh! Brains and beauty? I should have known,” he smiled into his coffee, eyes glittering as if thinking of an inside joke. Maybe soon Juno could be let in on the punchline. _ _

_ _The conversation flowed smoothly, with very generic questions being passed between them. He learned a lot about Fleur, such as he was originally from the outer rim, a planet Juno hadn’t heard of called Brahma. He traveled for his job as a financial consultant, but had settled into Mars for a few months, with plans on staying a while. Juno mentioned Ben and Rita, and dealing with some of Hyperion’s wealthiest and most dangerous beings, all of whom seemed to want Juno’s services specifically._ _

_ _As they talked, he found that he enjoyed Comet’s company. There was a sharp wit hidden behind the soft words and round warmth. Eventually their drinks were gone, and the taller man announced that he unfortunately had to go to work. He was close enough to bump shoulders with Juno as they headed outside, where snow was softly falling, each flake alight in the neons of Hyperion City. Fleur lit up as well. “Oh, detective look! How beautiful! It’s not often you see such a wonderful Christmas snow so early.” _ _

_ _Juno couldn’t hide his cringe. “Eh, I mean, it’s definitely snow.” _ _

_ _“Juno, that’s not very festive of you!” Fleur teased lightly, but for a moment Juno swore he saw a calculating look in those eyes. _ _

_ _The lady tried to brush it off. “Well, I’m not actually very fond of the holidays. Never found anything enjoyable about people running around hurting each other over pointless things.” _ _

_ _The shock on Comet’s face quickly melted into a determined smile. “Well, if that’s how you see that, then I think you are incorrect! Allow me to show you how magical this season can really be, I promise you won’t regret it!” he glanced down at his watch, and that same calculating look reappeared. “I’m so sorry darling, but I really must go, I have an important meeting I really can’t miss. I’ll text you after! See you soon!” Juno watched as the tall man faded into the crowds, leaving Juno in the entrance of the coffee shop, feeling much warmer than he should be in the snow. _ _

_ _Juno took a look at the falling flakes, and let a small smile cross his face. It was rather pretty in the lights, he decided. He started to head home, crossing through the nearby park as a scenic detour. _ _

_ _He had only been wandering for a short while when his comms rang. He answered it without looking, and was startled by the screech of his best friend in his ear. “BOSS! BIG NEWS!” _ _

_ _He shook his head fondly. “If this about the date, I told you I would give details later.” _ _

_ _“Ohh! How did it go?? Wait, save that! Miss Yoshiro just called! There’s been another robbery!”_ _


	4. Back on the case

Juno followed the coordinates Rita gave him, his footsteps crunching through the frozen grass of the park. Despite himself, he felt annoyed. Another item stolen, less than a block from where he was! This thief was taunting him, committing a crime when he was right there. Maybe if he wasn't so focused on Comet Fleur, he could have seen something. 

Across the street from the park lay a private office for the Yoshiro company, where the most recent robbery occurred. Since he was so close to the office he made it there before the police. He carefully stepped into the lobby, where he was stopped by a few security guards. 

“No public entry.”

“Relax, big guy, I'm here to see Ms. Yoshiro. She called me. So you can go ahead and let me in now.” 

“We have no meetings today. Move along before you are escorted off property.”

“Well that sounds like a promise.”

Before they could respond to Juno’s comment with a solid punch, there was a loud hum behind them. 

“Detective, thank you for the impressive response time. Follow me.” Isabella Yoshiro didn’t stop, merely gesturing to him to follow her

Juno gave a shit eating grin to the guard as he walked past them into the office.

“Thanks big guy.” 

She lead them to an elevator and hit the button for the top floor. As soon as the doors shut, she sighed. “Nice outfit, Mr. Steel.” 

Juno looked down, suddenly remembering the lavender sweater and Rita-approved makeup he was wearing. “Thanks, had a date. Now what can you tell me about what happened?”

She tapped her manicured black nails against her blue blazer. “Same as before. Cameras cut, no one saw them enter. Luckily no one was hurt this time. My office safe was broken into, which was holding an upcoming exhibit, the statues of the Icana. Lovely golden winged figurines, believed to bring good luck to those who saw them.” 

“Guess you didn't get the chance to see them then. Otherwise, I would have to say that the good luck thing might be fake…”

“Detective, please. This is a serious matter.” The doors opened, and she strode forward, leading him to the safe. 

He looked around the office, noting that nearly nothing was out of place, only the broken cameras and the open safe show any distress. Once again, no clues that he could see. At one point, he swore he smelled a hint of peppermint mocha, but it was gone so quickly that he was sure he had imagined it. His mind must be drifting to his date earlier. He shook his head and got back to work, taking photos of the scene, and safe. Isabella watched him, fretting and adding details she felt might be important. 

Looking at the safe, he frowned. “Analog locks?” 

“Yes, detective, analog locks are much more difficult to crack.” 

“Not really, for one like this, all you need is a hair pin and enough patience.” At her confused look, he shrugged. “I like to make sure I know all aspects of my job.” Upon closer inspection, there were scratch marks around the keyhole, so maybe his thief was relying more on brute force than patience. He quickly took a photo of it and moved on. 

Aside from the lock, there weren’t any more clues. Which was good because that's when the HCPD showed up, lead by Captain Khan himself. Juno jumped at the sudden voice. “Steel! You better not be messing up my crime scene again!”

“Relax, Khan, Ii didn’t touch anything. Ms. Yoshiro can vouch for me. Besides, I’m done here anyway.”

“I hope so Steel! If I find any trace of tampering, you’ll be the first person I bring in!” His frown shifted slightly, nodding contemplatively at the detective. “You look very nice in that sweater, if you don’t mind me mentioning!”

Juno gave the Captain a light smile. “Yeah, thanks. Well, have fun, be sure to double check the safe lock, and give Noor my best!” He strode out before Khan could respond. Juno was sure he’d figure it out. Khan was a smart man. 

He headed out , avoiding glares from the arriving police as he shuffled out into the cold, the snow becoming thicker and stronger. Eventually he made it to his office, the snow thoroughly freezing him. As he went up, he paused. The Christmas music was gone, and only the howling wind greeted him. Juno had a bad feeling about what may have happened. 

The door was unlocked, so he crept inside, looking around wildly. He paused at the scene in front of him. “Oh, oh gods.” 

“Hey supersteel!” In his office lay Benzaiten, face mask glittering in the office lights as Rita, wearing somehow an even more glittery mask, painted his nails.

She gasps dramatically, waving him over. “Boss! You’re back just in time to watch ‘The Carol of the Blood, When Bells Attack’ with us!! We’re just about to start the seventh season!!” 

Juno blinks in horrified confusion. “Ben, not that I don’t love seeing you, but what the hell are you doing here!?” 

“Well I wanted to see how your date went, but Rita said that you were busy, so I figured that it would be more fun waiting here than waiting for a text from you!”

“Yeah, well I’m here, and I’m still busy, so you can head home now.” 

Rita gasped overdramatically at him “Mistah steel, forcing your own brother out in weather like this? How cruel!”

“Yeah, Juno! You would just let me go out there, and freeze to death on the cold streets of hyperion? All alone??”

“Yeah.”

Ben huffed. “Well too bad, I’m not leaving! How was your date?” 

Juno sighed, carefully unwrapping his scarf and coat off of him. “It was alright-”

“Alright? ALRIGHT!? Come on, boss, give us the juicy details! Was he cute? Was he funny? Was he awkward??” 

“Uh, yes, yes, and not that I could tell?” 

“OOOOH! So when are ya gonna see him again!?”

“I don’t know, he said he would text me.”

Rita and Ben gave each other a look. “Oh that’s not good, Juno!”

Despite himself Juno felt a pang of worry as he sank down to the floor next to them. “Oh? Why not?”

“If a date says that they’ll text you, it really means that they don’t wanna see you again, but they want to be nice about it.” 

“He seemed pretty interested to me, I don't think that’s it.” 

Ben just nodded sympathetically. “You’re probably right, super steel.” 

Juno elected to ignore his brother, his favorite pastime, instead frowning at his notes.

Rita notices, and frowns. “Oh boss, you’re not going to be working all night, are ya?”

“I mean, I am at my office, where work usually gets done.”

“But tonight is ladies night!!”

“Since when?”

“Since today! Now if you’re going to be boring, at least use the facemask, its rose scented.”

Juno spent the rest of his evening going over the notes for the Yoshira case, his face covered in pink glittery goop, while listening to the two most important people he knew scream over the stream audio of murder and tinkling bells. It was a comfortable night, and Juno felt warm as the snow raged on outside.


	5. A winter wonderland

Days went by without so much as a text from Comet Fleur. Juno decided to ignore the twang in his heart he felt thinking about it by focusing on the Yoshiro case. There was another robbery attempt, but the thief ran before anything could be taken. He looked over his notes, sure that he was missing something. The key scratches, the cut cameras, the smell of peppermint and chocolate. There was something they were pointing to, but he couldn’t see the direction. 

As he sat in his office, focused on the various photos and notes he took, Rita rushed past. “Boss, I’m leaving! I want to do some last minute shopping!” 

The detective blinked. “Last minute? Rita, it's only the first week of December...”

“Well, that’s true boss, but the mall is so busy already, and Franny refuses to come with me after the tenth, and I know that you don’t like shopping and Mistah Ben is so busy with his show, and Christmas shopping by yourself is no fun Mistah Steel!”

He shook his head, trying not to smile. “Yeah yeah, go on. I’ll text you if you I need anything.”

She was out of the door before he could even finish his sentence. Juno sighed fondly and reached for his coffee. 

His comms rang, startling him hard enough to spill the coffee into his lap. He swore loudly as he looked at the caller ID. Rita. She had been gone for less than a minute, why was she calling? He picked up the comms with one hand as he dabbed at the coffee stain in his lap with the other. “Yeah?”

“Boss!! I’m so glad you answered! I have a super important question!” Her voice was panicked as she shouted. 

“What? What’s wrong?!”

“What size shirt do you wear!?” 

Juno gently smacked his head against his desk with a soft thud. “Rita, you’re going to be the death of me,” he muttered to himself, then spoke loud enough that she could hear him. “I wear a large.”

“Thanks!!” The line went dead before he could respond. 

He put down the comms, picking up his case notes. 

The comms rang again. 

He glanced at the screen. ‘Rita’. He grabbed it again. “What?” 

“Boss! What is Ben’s shirt size?!”

Juno let out a long growl. “The same as mine,”

“Thank you!!” the line cut again. 

Juno paused, his gut telling him to hold onto his comms. 

It rang again. 

He immediately clicked it on. “What now?”

But to his growing horror, the voice on the other side wasn’t an excitable Rita, but a nervous Comet Fleur. “Juno! I’m sorry, I got a bit caught up in my work, and I didn't have the time to text you. I was hoping to see if you wanted to go on another date? However, if you’re no longer interested…”

“No!” Juno tried not to sound panicked. “Comet, I’m so sorry, I thought you were someone else. Yes, I would love to go on another date with you.”

Juno could hear the relieved surprise in his voice. “Oh! Wonderful! After all, detective, I promised to show you a good festive time, and I intend on following through! So how about Saturday afternoon?” 

The detective winced slightly. “Oh, I can’t, there’s this gala that Ben invited me and Rita to, and I’ll be spending all day getting ready.” 

There was a considering pause before Fleur spokle again. “Well, I don’t mean to build myself up, but I have quite an eye for fashion, and I would be more than willing to help! We could spend a couple hours on the date, then get you ready to go after!”

Juno hummed in consideration. He did have to concede that Comet certainly did have a strong fashion sense, and he could use some help deciding on an outfit. “Well, I don’t see why not.” 

“Oh, wonderful! Shall we meet at the park at noon, then?”

Juno felt a smile grow across his lips at the thought of seeing Comet Fleur again. “The park at noon.” 

“Perfect! See you then, Darling.” Comet said warmly before hanging up. 

Juno’s smile didn’t waver as he carefully placed his comms down. He continued looking at his case notes, only barely paying attention. On the forefront of his mind was the way that Comet called him darling. 

The days flew by quickly, Juno’s excitement fuelled by Ben’s and Rita’s delight in his recurring date. Ben even spent their Wednesday night dinner going through Juno’s closet, making sure that he looked perfect. 

So Saturday morning, Juno headed out of his apartment in his deep blue knee length coat, with long boots hugging his legs down to their half inch heel. A deep red sweater poked out from the collar, with matching gloves adorning his hands. Juno practically glided to the park. He couldn’tremember the last time he was so excited to go on a date with someone. 

The park was glittering with a thick blanket of fresh snow, making the soft neons of the surrounding city glow even more brightly. Shining brightest of all was Fleur, whose white coat was so dazzling that even the snow looked on in jealousy. 

As Juno approached, the taller man turned to him and smiled so softly that Jjuno found himself getting wrapped up into it. “Juno, darling, there you are! Come on, if we are to get everything done before we have to get you ready, we must hurry!” 

Comet’s gloved hand grabbed Juno’s own as he excitedly lead him through the park. Despite himself, the lady found a laugh starting to build. “Where are you leading me, Fleur?” 

“Well, as Hyperion’s best detective, I’m sure you can figure it out yourself!” Tthe taller man’s voice was playful as he continued to pull his date through the park. 

Juno allowed himself to be lead, taking a moment to appreciate the warm hand in his, and the dizzying smell of Comet’s cologne. He was only broken out of his stupor when he felt his date slow. In front of them was a sleigh, lead by a beautiful tan horse. Soft white christmas lights twinkled around the edges, and the seats were covered with enough blankets to make even Rita jealous.

Comet turned back excitedly, smile threatening to split his face in half.

“Is that a horse drawn sleigh? That seems a bit...dramatic?”

Fleur laughed, beautiful bells ringing through the trees. “Oh Juno, you’ll find that I am many things, but ‘subtle’ is not one of them.”

The horseman helped the two into the carriage and Comet made sure that Juno was well covered in blankets before they set off, the horse taking a gentle pace through the park. They were shoulder to shoulder, Juno leaning into his partner’s warmth. “So, what made you think of a carriage ride?”

“In all honesty, I find it the most romantic. Strolling through beautiful scenery, hand in hand, a moment of pure joy.” 

Juno hummed. “You make it sound so lovely.”

Comet squeezed his hand. “Not as lovely as you.”

Juno snorted loudly, nudging his date’s shoulder roughly. “A charmer through and through, huh?”

“My only hope is that it charms you, my dear.”

The lady grinned. “Well, keep going like that and it might just, Fleur.”

“Noted, detective.” 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, occasionally bringing up small stories or comment on the scenery. 

Eventually, Juno tapped Comet’s foot. “So, you travel the galaxy, huh?”

“Oh? Yes, I suppose I do.” He gave a sheepish smile. “Why do you ask, dear?”

Juno sighed, looking up to the dome above them. “What is it like? Up there among the stars?”

Comet gave the lady a calculating look. “Have you never traveled off planet?”

“Oh no. I wanted to, but Ma could never afford it, and now that I’m older, I can’t leave Ben.” 

“I see.” He had an odd look in his eyes, as if he was trying to figure Juno out. But behind the look, there was a gleam of warmth. It wasn’t as intense as the affection from before, but this new look made Juno feel a lot of things. Before he could think more on that, Comet looked up to the dome. “It is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Every star system, every planet, all with something unique and amazing about them. Every time I think I’ve seen the best thing the universe has to offer, and every time I am proven wrong in the best way imaginable.”

Juno smiled softly. “And what about Mars? What is the best thing here?” 

Instead of a response, Comet simply looked into Juno’s eyes, glittering and so full of emotion that Juno swore he got a glimpse of those dazzling galaxies his date was just speaking of. 

Juno gave a light laugh. “What’s the matter, Fleur, no charming response?”

Comet just continued to look, eyes starstruck, as if he were seeing Juno for the first time. He was leaning slowly closer, and Juno found himself doing the same. Just before their lips met, the sleigh lurched to a stop, breaking the moment. Fleur flinched as if he had just been hit, then gave Juno a deep smile. “Well my dear, it seems that is our cue to keep moving!” They folded up the blankets and set into the park, hand in hand. 

Comet hummed thoughtfully, looking over at Juno. “So, the beautiful detective who hates Christmas. How did that come about? Did you not get the present you’d hope for when you were little?” His eyes were curious, yet teasing. 

Juno gave a soft shrug. “I’ve never enjoyed it, it all just seemed like too much. I was very happy just letting Bben take the spotlight. Not to mention all of the weird birthday stuff.-”

He was interrupted by Comet, who had come to a dead stop. His sharp teeth revealed a soft grin. “You mean to tell me, darling Juno, that your birthday is on Christmas?”

“Uh, yeah?”

Fleur let go of Juno’s hand, instead using his gloved palm to cover his mouth. His eyes shone like a kid who opened his Christmas present early. Juno expected some joke or cheesy pickup line, but instead he let out a soft noise. “Well, it’s understandable that you would be less than enthusiastic about it. Though now I must be sure to get you a birthday gift as well as a Christmas gift.”

Juno paused. “You’re... getting me a Christmas present?” 

“Of course!”

“Oh, thank y-”

His response was cut off by a snowball to his shoulder. Comet was grinning, a second snowball in his hand. 

“Did you just-” the other snowball hit him in the chest. Juno held in a laugh. “Oh, you don’t want to start this. Trust me.” 

“I don’t know Juno, I can hold my own in a fight!” With that, he ducked behind a tree, another jingling laugh ringing out. 

Juno sighed as he scooped up a clump of snow. “Last chance, Fleur. You won’t win.” 

The immediate response was another snowball to the chest. “Are you sure? Because it looks to me like I’m winning!” 

Juno shook his head. He compacted the snow in his hands into a rough projectile, and he waited. After a moment, his opportunity arose as Comet peeked his head out to find where the lady was. Juno only took a second to look before launching the ball at Fleur.

Juno hit his mark, as he always did. However, he didn’t account for how hard her threw it. The snowball hit Comet in the face, and next thing Juno saw were the soles of his shoes as he was knocked to the ground. A yell of surprise was the only noise the taller man made as he sank into the snow behind him.

Juno paused in surprise. For a moment, there was only silence. He quickly shook himself out of his shock and ran over. “Oh gods, Comet, are you okay?!”

Comet was laying in the snow, motionless. His hair was all mussed, and his mouth was open slightly, frozen in surprise. One eye was slightly wide, staring straight up. The other was completely covered: the left half of his glasses had half of a snowball smushed into them. When he saw Juno, he let out a soft huff. “W-what an arm.” 

“Comet? Are you alright?”

He blinked owlishly, before a giggle escaped him. The small chuckle built and built until he was laughing deeply. This laugh wasn’t the sweet bells like before, but a deep laugh that shook his entire frame and resonated in his chest. It may have been the most beautiful laugh Juno had ever heard. 

Juno reached down, grasping Comet’s hand, and let out a small yelp as he was tugged down into the soft powder. The booming laugh started up again, and this time Juno joined him, ignoring the cold that was seeping into his back. 

Between breaths, Comet giggled out. “Serves me right, I suppose. You warned me that I wouldn’t win. You were right.” 

Juno looked over to his date, who had propped himself up on one shoulder, the snow on his glasses sliding off, leaving them covered in water. “Well, to be fair, I didn’t expect to knock you over like that.” 

Comet’s smile grew soft, and before Juno had time to process what that look could have meant, Comet’s lips were on his. 

His lips were incredibly soft, fitting into Juno’s like two pieces of a perfect puzzle. His lipgloss was vanilla, a sweet warmth spreading through the lady. Juno lifted his hands to Comet’s cheeks, pulling him even further into the kiss. It was a kiss that froze time, where everything faded away except for Comet. 

But then they parted, and they were two people lying in the snow, giggling like a pair of kids. Juno looked into Comet’s eyes, blurred by the snow in his glasses. Juno let out a shiver as he felt his coat become completely soaked through. 

Fleur seemed to have had a similar thought, forcing himself to stand, then pulling Juno up as well. “Well, I think it’s time we get warmed up, and get you ready for your party tonight. So please, darling, after you.” 

Juno grabbed Comet’s hand, and he felt just a bit warmer as they headed through the Hyperion streets.


	6. The Theatre Gala

Juno realized, as he lead Comet Fleur into his apartment, that he was not prepared to have an attractive guest. Luckily for the lady, there wasn’t much of a mess today. At least the dishes were done. 

He turned to his partner, who was admiring the room casually, dripping melted snow onto his threadbare rug. Juno winced slightly. “Here, let me see if i have something dry for you to wear, Comet.” 

He blinked in surprise, looking down at his soaked white coat. “Oh dear, I am so sorry Juno, that would be lovely.”

Juno rushed to his room, swearing at the amount of clothes on his floor. If Fleur was helping him with his outfit for the night, he would have to get his dirty laundry out of the way. He grabbed the nicest sweater he had, a midnight blue one with embroidered stars, and one of the rare few pairs of sweatpants with no holes. He quickly handed them to Fleur, directing him to the bathroom. As soon as the door shut behind Comet, Juno ran into his room, stuffing anything on the floor under the bed. It wasn’t anything to be impressed by, but at least the floor was clean, and the closet was open. He barely had time to wiggle into a dry green turtleneck and pants before the door to the bathroom opened. 

There was a pause. “Um, Juno?”

“I’m in here, Fleur!” he called out, trying not to look too awkward on his own bed. 

There were soft footsteps padding his way. “Juno, darling, I believe that we’re not quite the same size…”

Juno looked up, and felt his face heating up. Comet Fleur was standing nervously in the doorway, wet hair flopped down into his face. Juno’s sweater wasn’t quite long enough for the man, instead hanging just above his belly button. The sweatpants that were baggy on Juno were hiked up Peter’s legs, stretched down to reach about halfway down his shins. Comet gave a nervous laugh at Juno’s look. 

“Comet, I- I’m sorry, let me put your clothes in the dryer! And I’ll see if I have anything bigger-” 

Comet smiled softly. “There’s no need to worry yourself, my dear! My clothes will dry soon enough, and I don't mind the draft if you don’t mind the view.” 

Juno tried not to ogle too much. “N-no! Not at all, you look- great! Really great. Cozy!” Juno would have liked quite a lot to disappear at that moment. “Let, let me get you some hot chocolate to warm up, I’ll be right back.” 

Juno practically sprinted out of the room, ignoring Comet’s faint laughter.

He took the time needed to warm the milk to compose himself, it was just a torso and ankles, most people dressed like that normally. It was nothing to be so flustered about. But wow, Comet was a lot more toned than he would expect from a financial consultant. Maybe he worked out? Juno shook his head violently. Focus, Steel! He had to get ready, and Benten would never let him down if he missed the ball because he was flustered over Comet. He sighed, sprinkling some marshmallows in the two mugs before heading back to his room. 

Fleur was stretched out on Juno’s bed, idly texting on his comms with one hand. He sat up when Juno walked in, gladly taking a warm mug. He took a sip before placing it on the bedside table. 

“So! Juno darling, what exactly is this party of yours? What style are we going for?” He asked, looking suddenly completely serious. 

Juno sat next to Comet on the bed, warming his hands on his own mug. 

“My brother Benzaiten’s theatre is holding a gala to raise funds for the local arts. Apparently they have a pretty big donor, and they’re holding this in celebration? I’m not completely sure, all I know is that as the choreographer, he needs to go. He invited me and Rita to attend.”

Comet hummed thoughtfully. “How formal?” 

“Not black tie, but close?” 

“Alright, well, let’s see what your outfit choices are.” He waved his hand at Juno, who carefully grabbed the outfits from the closet and laid them on the bed. 

There was an intense pause as Comet looked over the outfits, scrutinizing each sequin and fold. “Hmm, well we can work with these…” 

He grabbed the golden dress, the gaudiest of the outfits, and held it up against Juno. He continued to barrage Juno with questions, such as what kind of makeup he had and how he planned to do his hair. All the while, Comet was twirling around the dress, and Juno found himself imagining himself in that dress, Comet’s arms around him. 

He was broken out of his daydream when Fleur gave a squeal of delight. 

“Oh, Juno, these will match perfectly!” He exclaimed, holding up a pair of golden heels, five inches tall and laced up completely with silk ribbons. 

“I can’t dance in five inch heels!” Juno sputtered in protest, looking incredulously at the man. 

Fleur only waved a hand dismissively. “Then don’t dance. But trust me, Juno, you’ll want to wear these. You’ll look stunning.” He plopped the shoes on the bed next to the dress. “Now with that settled, darling, let’s take a look at your makeup collection!” 

The next few hours were a blur of colors and curlers as Comet Fleur helped Juno prepare. Juno tried to swat him away, or look into the mirror to see what his boyfriend was doing. But he just got laughter from the taller man. “Not yet, darling. I’m almost done.” 

Eventually, Fleur nodded to himself. “Alright! I think my work here is finished.” He helped Juno lace the shoes up his leg. 

Juno stood up, taking a second to balance. Once he gained his footing, he strode over to the mirror. The long gold dress flowed behind him, length shortening to about knee length in front. The heels not only kept the dress from dragging, but the gold ribbon laced up his legs brought attention to them in a way he usually couldn't achieve. His makeup was simple, but just as vibrant, golds and silvers dancing around his eyes. His hair looked mostly the same, but one curl hung just above his eyebrow. 

Wow, Fleur,” Juno sighed, “I gotta say, you do know how to put an outfit together.” Juno turned, and paused. “Oh come on…”

Comet blinked in confusion. “What? Is there an issue with the makeup? Do you not like the curl?”

Juno just huffed. “I’m wearing five inch heels, how are you still taller than me?!?”

Comet paused a moment, before that same deep laugh slipped out of him. “Darling, because you were short to begin with.”

“Oh, says the walking bean pole!”

Fleur pulled a face, before shaking his head. “Bean pole? Really?”

They sat on the couch and talked for a while, waiting for Ben and Rita to arrive. The conversation was lighthearted, and Juno wished they could stay like this all evening. Just the two of them, talking and laughing on Juno’s worn leather couch. 

All too soon, though, the doorbell rang. Comet smiled. “Let me get that, darling,” he said striding over to the door while Juno carefully stood up. 

“Oh, hey! You must be Comet! Uh... nice outfit! I think I own a sweater like that, but not a crop top...Hey wait...”

Juno rushed over. “Benten! Hey, come in! I just need to check a few things, then we’ll be good to head out!” 

Fleur stepped aside, and Benzaiten and Rita came in. Ben wore a vibrant blue dress that flowed just below his knees, with kitten heeled slip on flats. His long braided hair was pinned back with a bluebird scrunchie. Rita wore a silver suit that was practically entirely glitter. The button up underneath was a dazzling red, with a black bow tie. Her red active shoes matched in a way that no one but Rita could have pulled off. Her hair was loose, but there were plenty of hair ties on her wrist for when she inevitably got irritated with it. 

When his brother saw Juno, he groaned. “Oh come on, Supersteel, you’re not supposed to look better than me! What the hell?”

Juno just shrugged, grinning. “Well, I had a really good stylist.”

Benten sighed. “Listen, that’s still unfair. This is my party. My brother isn't supposed to upstage me.”

Juno strides over to grab Fleur’s now dry clothes, humming. “Well that sucks. Try harder next time.”

He laughed at Ben’s offended sputter, taking a moment to grab the clothes that were carefully hung in the bathroom, slinging them over his bare arm. 

He was only gone for a minute, but when he returned, Juno found both his brother and best friend on top of Comet Fleur, asking him questions faster than he can answer them. He rushed forward. “Woah! Leave him alone!”

The two looked offended, while Comet looked mildly relieved as they took a step back. Ben spoke up.”No need to fret, Juno! We were just asking if your handsome friend wanted to come along tonight!”

Fleur gave a dazzling smile, “Benzaiten, while that is an offer I usually wouldn't refuse, I unfortunately have an important meeting tonight that I simply cannot miss.”

Rita groaned. “But Mistah Fleur, it would be so funnn!! Besides, I have so many stories of Mistah Steel to tell you!”

Juno stepped in again. “Nope! Sorry guys, but you heard him! He has to go!”

Comet laughed as he grabbed his clothes, placing his white coat over the too small sweater. “That is true, however, I would gladly take you up on that offer another time.”

He bid them all goodbye, and gave Juno a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out. 

The second the door was shut, Rita screamed. “OH MY GODS MISTAH STEEL, THAT WAS SO CUTE!! HE'S SO HANDSOME AND YOU’RE SO PRETTY AND-”

Ben put his hand on her shoulder. “Come on, let’s get into the cab, and then we can continue this.”

Rita practically bounced out of the apartment, still rambling about the charming Comet Fleur. Benzaiten stayed behind with Juno while he locked up. He leaned into his brother slightly. “He was totally wearing my sweater, by the way.”

Juno just shrugged. “It looks better on me.”

Once he was sure the door was secure, he followed Rita to the stairwell. 

Ben huffed. “Juno, that is not the point!!”

Juno enjoyed the ride, listening to Rita’s excited stories and Ben’s grumbled compliments on Juno’s outfit. 

When they stepped out of the cab, Juno marveled at the other guests arriving in their extravagant gowns. All of them headed into the warmth of the Museum of Martian History. The entire building was lit in a cheerful red and green, and the lady had to resist rolling his eyes. The amount of Christmas was a bit over the top, but considering this was a charity for the arts event, he couldn’t really be too pessimistic about it. 

The inside was just as grand, with the main ball being held in the center of the building. Stories above them was the glass roof, showing off the shimmering stars. Various staircases and ramps lead up into the exhibits, which were free to wander during the event. 

As soon as they made it in, Benten was whisked away by different showrunners, asking about various aspects of their upcoming performance. He only managed an apologetic smile as he was pulled into the crowds. Rita didn’t wait long before pulling Juno to the dance floor. It didn't matter that he towered over her in his shoes, she still lead him through a few dances, twirling him excitedly around the room. Juno tried to do the same, but Rita insisted on leading, and she had a grip that could have rivalled the strongest bodybuilder, so instead he simply allowed himself to be tossed about, trying to avoid Rita stepping on his toes.

Eventually, they headed to the snack and donation table for a break, and Rita was excitedly telling him about this new holiday special she and Franny watched the other day while he sipped on some champagne, when a familiar face approached them. Clad in a simple but elegant black gown, Isabella Yoshiro smiled as she strode towards the two. “Detective, I didn’t expect you to be here tonight, welcome.”

He nodded in greeting. “I was about to say the same thing. My brother is the head choreographer and dancer for Hyperion Theatre’s Nutcracker. What’s your obligation?”

“Why Detective, I’m the host of the gala! Part of ensuring the culture of the universe is funding those who spread it. The Yoshiro company is a huge advocate of the arts.”

“Huh, well, that makes sense…” 

Isabella gave him another smile. “I must attend to other duties, but when I saw you, I wanted to greet you personally.” She strode off with a final nod. 

Juno blinked at the abrupt exit. “Uhh, yeah bye?” He leaned down to whisper to Rita. “What do you think of that?”

Rita wrinkled her nose in annoyance. “She seems stuffy. And she didn’t even say hi to me. Me! Rrrrita!”

Juno laughed. “You’re completely right.” 

They chatted for a moment more, before they were approached by another stranger. This one was a young lady, no older than late twenties, and she nervously rubbed at her sheer red sleeve. “Pardon me, but may I have this dance?” She asked, holding her hand out to Rita, her other hand quickly brushing away her long black hair.

Rita was practically vibrating. “Oh, that is so sweet! But I can’t leave my partner alone-”

Juno nudged her forward. “Go ahead, Rita. I wanted to look at the exhibits anyway.”

The second he finished stating that, Rita was already about 5 feet away from him, dragging the pleasantly dazed lady with her to the dance floor. “Okay boss, see you later! Byeee!!”

Juno chuckled as his best friend disappeared among the crowds. He drank another glass of champagne for good measure before allowing himself to wander the softly lit exhibit halls. 

The rooms were fairly empty, most people opting to dance this early in the night than look at ancient Earthen artifacts. Juno enjoyed the silence, and allowed his tipsy mind to wander idly as he observed what appeared to be some antique robot, that legend said was sent by the ancient humans to explore Mars, way back before the ability to really travel the stars. The ancient script on the side was translated to ‘Opportunity’. He found that oddly sweet. 

He was so lost in thought over this little robot that he almost didn't notice the shadow dash in front of him. Almost. He looked up in confusion, following the shadow. The hallway was darkened, clearly not meant for the public. Offices, if he had to guess. He snuck down silently until he came by an open door, a slumped over guard unconscious next to it. Once Juno assured that he was alive, he peered into the door. A tall figure cloaked entirely in black was digging through the drawers, occasionally stuffing things into their bag. 

It took Juno a moment to have his mind catch up to his body, and he shouted. “Hey! What are you doing!?” 

The figure straightened up, before dashing out of the room, knocking Juno aside in the process. 

Juno didn’t hesitate to run after, cursing the glasses of champagne and the five inch heels. But luckily he was a lady of many talents, and quickly got his footing as he sprinted after the thief. They sprinted through various exhibits, trying to lose him around corners and walls. Juno managed to keep pace, only slipping slightly in the heels, and attracting the attention of a lot of people who were in the exhibit halls. 

The thief was running out of museum, and Juno had them cornered. He picked up his pace, and could practically touch the thief, when something unexpected happened. They ran onto the snowy balcony, and jumped. Juno balked. This floor was ten stories high at least, that fall would kill them. 

He tried to stop, but unfortunately he was a lot better at running in heels that he was at stopping in them. However, the sudden shift of balance was enough to send him sliding on the ice, and pitch him over the balcony.

Or, it would have if a massive arm hadn’t grabbed his wrist and tugged him back, giving the detective a last glimpse of the thief running across the lawn on the ground floor before being pulled into an equally massive body. 

It took Juno a moment to let the panic leave him before he looked up at the large figure He was built like a brick, a neutral face partially covered in a silver beard. “H-hey thanks big guy.”

“You are welcome, Juno Steel.”

Juno blinked. “How did you know my name?”

“You are Benzaiten’s brother.”

Juno just nodded, his mind still falling down the side of the building. 

“JUNO! OH MY GOD!” Ben ran in, gently pulling Juno into a hug. “Are you alright!? We heard the commotion and came running.”

Juno let himself revel in the hug for a moment before pulling away. “I’m alright, thanks to the big guy here. He managed to stop me.”

Benten’s eyes were watering, as he hugged the figure, practically being swallowed in his large frame. “Oh, Jet! Thank you so much!”

Juno blinked. “You, know him?”

Ben quickly let go, nodding shyly. “Oh! Juno, this is Jet Drake, my new sound manager for the show. Jet, this is my brother, Juno.”

“It is nice to meet you, Juno.”

Juno just squinted. “Heeey, that name sounds familiar, isn’t he the one that you have a-” 

He was cut off by Ben covering his mouth with his hand. “Oh, Don’t mind him, he’s just in shock! Poor Supersteel, he needs a moment. We’re just going to go over here and relax, but thank you again Jet, I’ll talk to you later!” 

Juno sat down, Ben sitting next to him. “What the fuck, Juno? You don’t just go up to people and blurt out who has crushes on them!”

Juno shrugged. “He’s cute.”

“Hey, back off, you already have a boyfriend.”

Juno carefully nudges him. “You know what I mean. Ask him out.”

Ben looked shocked. “Juno, I can’t ask out anyone I have a crush on! We have a professional relationship!”

“Why not? Worst case scenario, frame it as a thank you for saving me.”

Ben blinked, then hugged Juno. “You’re a genius!”

“Yeah I know. Now are you going to tell me about him, or what?”

They sat there, with Ben gushing about this ‘Jet Drake’, until the police arrived

Khan stormed in, making a beeline for the twins. “Steel! You again!” he blinked at them both. “Benzaiten! Good to see you again!”

Ben waved. “Hey Omar.”  
“I need to talk to Juno, then grab your statement, then you two are free to head home!”

Benten nodded, and heads over to the other side of the room, where Jet was talking to a bombshell with red hair, and a fidgety lady with green hair that looked as if she were ready to fight someone, but instead settled for holding the redhead’s hand.

Khan took the seat next to him, and pulled out a pen and paper. Omar had always been an old school cop. “Now, what happened?” 

Juno gave a rundown of the events, from spotting a shadow to finding the guard to the near swan dive off the balcony. The entire time, Khan listened intently, occasionally writing something down. 

Once he finished, Khan gave a solid pat on the shoulder. “Are you alright, Juno?”

He felt a snarky remark building up, but instead gave a weak nod. Near death experiences usually tired Juno out.

The steadying weight never left as Khan looked around.”You did good, Steel. You managed to chase the thief through areas where they forgot to cut the cameras. Because of you, we have video of them.”

Juno blinked. “Oh, that's good.” That also didn’t make sense. Why would such a careful criminal make a rookie mistake like that? He’d have to look at the case later.

Khan gave his shoulder one solid pat, before standing up. “We’ll find them, Juno.”

The lady just gave another nod. 

The captain gave a soft sigh. “I’m going to grab Benzaiten’s statement, then you two are free to leave. Also your secretary has some presents for you two. Noor insisted on giving you two something, and something told me that I would run into you sooner rather than later.” He stood up, flipping to a new page in his notebook. “Stay out of my crime scenes, Steel! I’m glad you’re okay!”

Juno gave a wave, and after a moment, he, Ben, and Rita are all in a cab home, each holding a colorful box that didn’t match the worried air of relief around them. They took Juno home first, and he quickly got comfortable and crawled into bed, wrapping himself around a homemade blanket given by the captain and his wife. 

Juno had never fallen asleep faster in his life.


End file.
